Test of a Family bond
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Sequel to Test of True love. Puss and Kitty have two wonderfully children. But as the adult cats get kidnapped by an old foe, the two kittens need to team up with the Diablos to save Puss and Kitty.


Chapter 01 Test of a Families bond

Quanktumspirit: "My sequel idea to my first tale: Puss in Boots: Test of True love."

_'Trying not to turn green.'_

Quanktumspirit annoyed: "I really don't see why people so badly want to know what happened after Puss and Kitty's happily ever after. I brought them back together, Puss proved to Kitty he is faithful to her, what more do you want? Well, according to one commentator: Babies, two in fact. 'groaning and rubbing my headache away'. Ok, I'll deliver and you all comment."

Oh and if I get any sort of negative comments for this tale; if I'm being insulted for this story, if anyone dares to steal this tale from me. Do you all want to know what will happen? I'LL DELETE THIS STORY! GONE FOREVER! AND THE TALE WILL NEVER GET A SEQUEL EVER AGAIN; GOT IT!

Good, let's get going. Oh and Salma and Antonio and Connie will ONLY be in the first chapter. Then leave the tale altogether. This will then focus more on Puss X Kitty, and their kittens, ok?

* * *

Several months have passed after Puss and Kitty's wedding. And both cats couldn't be any happier right now. They've fought against many bandits, overcome the obstacle of a nearly broken heart and even made 3 new friends.

Antonio, Salma and Connie have built up to the two sword fighting cats now decent relationships, they became their best friends and to Puss and Kitty some new cats whom they could teach a bit of sword fighting with.

On one evening, their friends were in their homes opposite of Puss and Kitty's own bought house. Puss and Kitty were now in their bedroom after getting cleaned up.

Kitty sighed, Puss was getting changed and washed in the bathroom, she was standing by a huge bay window overlooking the neighbourhood they moved to. It's a beautiful neighbourhood with a lot of cats running around the place and living together as a cat community. It was just a stray-cats perfect example of a paradise.

And to make her paradise complete, she has a beloved husband who proved to her in the greatest way ever, that he truly loves her with all his heart.

Kitty held her hand, where her wedding ring and engagement rings were on her fingers, she still could hardly believe Puss was truly in love with her and has done so many wonderful things to her to prove his worthiness of himself to her.

_'I think I ought to pay him back.' Kitty thought and smiled a bit._

As Puss was finished in their bathroom, he came out, wearing a white towel around his bottom half, Kitty had quickly turned the light off and giggled, she wanted her beloved Puss and she knew how to snag him even more.

Puss blinked as the bedroom was suddenly dropped into darkness. "Kitty... is everything ok?"

"Yes, my dear." Kitty purred and giggled a little bit.

Puss carefully tapped round the darkness and almost fell over his two boots as he made his way to the bed. Kitty chuckled as Puss's beautiful sent washed over her nose, and Puss was now lying next to his wife.

Kitty smiled and embraced her husband, smiling at him before starting to make out. Puss smirked and made out with her as well, but after a while, Puss noticed Kitty was putting a lot of passion into the kiss, and several times she tried to have him lie on top of her.

Puss quickly stopped one of their kisses as Kitty tried again to put him on top of her. Puss wanted to talk this out with his love.

"Kitty, are you sure you want to mate with me?" Puss asked his beloved a bit unsure.

Kitty blinked and stared into Puss's green eyes, "Yes Puss. I want you inside of me, to feel your true love running through me and to be pleased by you in all the lovers' glory you represent. Puss, you've proven to me by a billion per cent you really mean it. I know I was scared and nervous that you could betray me if we dared go into a relationship... _'sighing' _And I know we did betray each other. But you've fought so hard to get me back to my normal self, you were willing to kill yourself just to snap me out of that cursed drug madness I was in. And that proves to me you mean it Puss. You love me with all you've got and more. This is one way I can repay you for your glorious love my dear."

Puss stared at Kitty shocked, she was 100% serious with this, Puss smiled and nodded his head.

"Like I told you back then Kitty. I can't imagine ever being away from you ever. And I really do love you so much. Your fur colour reminds me of the lovely Snow White story, your beautiful blue eyes show the great unknown Universe above us and you have the softest touch and a kindhearted personality." Puss smiled.

Kitty chuckled at Puss's sweet words and kissed her mate and husband passionately, Puss smirked and kissed Kitty just as passionate and devoted back. True the adventure with the other two cats left a small scar on Puss and Kitty, but they were relieved to find each other back in one another's arms once more. And they are now sealing their love with this wonderful packet.

* * *

Puss and Kitty had many more wonderful nights like this one. But a few months later, after one of their beloved acts, Kitty was starting to feel a bit sick. She would sleep longer than usual, her hunger was almost tenfold, and she was very sensitive to any kind of smell.

Puss was getting worried, as one morning Kitty had a strong headache and was occupying the bathroom to vomit all morning in it.

"Kitty, can I do something to help you?" Puss called into the bathroom after his wife.

Kitty collapsed to the side of the toilet, where she spent the last 20 minutes throwing up her dinner. Kitty leaned back and she thought over what could have given her food poisoning. But nothing was adding up.

"Yes Puss... could you please get Antonio and Salma here? I need to speak to Salma about something, please?" Kitty begged.

Puss blinked, their two cat friends? The ones who tried to break them up, to only end up being their new found friends? How could they help? But deciding not to go against his hormonal wife, Puss did as he was instructed.

Kitty just sighed and continued barfing in the bathroom, whiles groaning. She was going to be in there for a while.

* * *

Puss in Boots walked through the cat town in search of Salma and Antonio. He found their two friends with Connie at a park, chasing cute butterflies together and chuckling.

Just as Antonio had Connie caught in his embrace did he stop the game. He stood up with his wife and child before nodding to Puss in Booths.

"Good afternoon Puss, is everything ok with Kitty?" Antonio asked.

Samla licked herself and Connie a bit clean before the two other cats faced Puss as well.

Puss rubbed his head a bit embarrassed. "Well, yes everything is running ok. Only Kitty is feeling a bit ill this morning, and she asked you Salma to look at her and find out what's going on."

Salma blinked, "Of course Puss. We'll come right now."

Antonio nodded his head, he, Salma and Connie followed Puss back to his home.

* * *

Puss let the 3 cats inside, Samla instructed Puss, Antonio and Connie to stay in the living room, whiles she will go and have a talk with Kitty about her problem, whatever it may be.

Inside the bedroom, Kitty was still holding her stomach, she had closed the curtains to block the sunlight out of her room, and her stomach was still churning. She wasn't vomiting anymore, to her relief, but she still felt strange.

"Kitty Boots, can I come in?" A soft female voice suddenly spoke up.

Kitty blinked and looked at the half-opened door, "Sure Salma, maybe you can help me out here."

Salma entered the room further and looked at her friend. Kitty really didn't look too well, her eyes were watery and her mouth stinks of vomit, as well a bucket at the side of the bed was filled with more barf.

Samla sat next to Kitty and looked at her, "Can I check you over Kitty? To see if I can help you in any way?"

Kitty nodded her head, Salma smiled and nodded her head, before beginning with her checkup. She carefully touched round Kitty's abdomen and heard Kitty hiss a bit mad at the pain she was put in. Salma nodded and then got a small pouch out.

Kitty instantly blinked as a smell came to her nose, "That's an old pouch of lavenders."

"Indeed it is, this is the cuddle pillow I use to go to sleep. But over the few years, the smell of lavender has gone back a lot. I can't smell it anymore unless I press my nose firmly against the pillow." Salma explained.

Salma looked at Kitty and made her lay on her back, she carefully stroked over Kitty's white and black belly fur and saw underneath her dark fur her nipples were growing darker and swelling up a bit.

She then sighed a bit, "Kitty I know exactly what's wrong with you."

"And what?" Kitty asked.

"Well Kitty, you are pregnant. I think only about a day since your symptoms aren't that far out. But you are indeed carrying Puss's kittens dear. And in about 14 days you'll be giving birth. Congratulations dear." Salma smiled, "I'm sure you'll be an excellent mother and Puss a great father."

"Thanks." Kitty and Salma heard Puss's voice.

Salma and Kitty turned to the door and saw Puss and Antonio were, in fact, watching the two female cats talk about his, but remained quiet wanting to know what was going on. Puss was smiling softly at his beloved wife and Antonio was also smiling at the two females, whiles patting on Puss's back for a 'job well done'.

* * *

Puss helped Kitty through her pregnancy as best as he could, he bought her any types of food she demanded, even if they were strange at times. He made for her a super comfortable rug where Kitty wanted to give birth, but Kitty instructed Puss to send the rug to his mothers. She wanted a human present to help her with the birth, just in case, something does go wrong.

On the day of the births, Puss and Kitty travelled to Imelias home, Kitty was in a lot of pain but didn't ask for Imelda to come into her birthing room or anyone for that matter. Puss, Antonio, Salma, Connie and Imelda were watching as Puss was pacing outside of her birthing room, wishing to be allowed to enter and help her, but he promised Kitty he won't and just leave her in peace.

Kitty panted and panted as she allowed her pain to help her bring her child into the world. After a lot of self-talking and muttering, as well as a small scream, she had her kitten out of her. But just as Kitty was going to turn round and examine her beloved child, the pain from before came back again. Kitty blinked and did the same as before, before bringing a second child into the world.

'What?' Kitty blinked and decided to examine her 'babies', before calling out for Puss, Salma, Antonio and Imelda.

Kitty looked at the foot of her paws and saw two small bundles of fur, she cute the umbilical cord, cleaned the children up before helping them to breathe. At the fur colours of her two children, Kitty had to giggle a bit.

The first kitten was a gold fur colour and a male, but the way the fur was on the kitten's body was the same as Kitty's. The second kitten had Kitty's white and black fur colour, but also white stripes in her fur. Kitty chuckled again at faiths odd sense of coloured cat humour.

'Charming, one looks like Puss but in my fur style and the other looks like me but in Puss's fur style.' Kitty thought, chuckling again.

A knock at the door snapped Kitty out of her joke thoughts, she smiled and looked at the door.

"You guys can come in now, the kittens are alive and breathing and well," Kitty called out.

The door opened a bit and first came in Puss, followed by Salma, then Connie and Antonio last. Imelda stayed in the door frame and smiled at the happy new cat mother.

"Did everything work out alright Kitty?" Imelda asked the new mother.

Kitty nodded her head, "It was a little bit painful, but after a while, the pain became less." Kitty smiled and then looked at her friends and husband.

Puss still hasn't said a word, yet his eyes were full of love for her and their 2 children.

Salma rolled her eyes at Puss's stupid looking love struck and decided to ask the question that was burning on everyone's minds.

"So Kitty, what did you get?" Salma asked smiling.

Kitty chuckled and pointed at the black kitten with white stripes and white paws, as well as a white chest, "This was the first kitten everyone, and its a girl. So I'd like to call her Brianna."

"Aw, that's sweet, and I take it that the orange kitten was the second born? What gender is the ginger kitten?" Antonio asked.

Kitty smiled, "That's a boy. And I'd like Puss to name his son."

Puss blinked, he nodded his head, "How about Gizmo?"

"Very charming idea." Kitty beamed and licked over her two kitten's heads, "Welcome to the family, Brianna and Gizmo."

Connie chuckled at the two new kittens, "How long until they are allowed to play Auntie Kitty?"

Kitty chuckled, "Well, first Gizmo and Brianna have to open their eyes, that will happen at 7 to 10 days after their births, then they will have to dare and leave my side to walk around the place, then I think you can be introduced to them as a playmate."

Connie chuckled but was then grabbed and picked up by her mother Salma.

"Come Connie, its time for your bedtime dear. We should better leave Puss and Kitty to get used to their new family." Salma chuckled and picked her own kitten up in her mouth.

Connie sighed, "Ok mummy, bye Mr Puss, Mrs Kitty and bye Brianna and Gizmo."

Puss lead the friends to the door, bid them a good night and Salma, Antonio and Connie left back home. Puss locked the house up and walked back to his mates and new kitten's side.

* * *

As Puss reached their side he smiled, Gizmo and Brianna were already fast asleep in Kitty's arms, and Kitty was asleep as well. Puss could barely believe it that he has now a true family of his own.

Quietly he walked downstairs and wrote to his father, Anderson, telling him of the great news that he was now a father and Anderson a grandfather. Puss smiled and sent the letter off on the same night.

Then he quietly got washed and crept next to Kitty in their bed, hugging her a bit.

"Thank you, my love. I love all 3 of you with all my heart." Puss whispered to Kitty.

Kitty smiled and held her 2 beloved children, who were slowly drinking from her teets and then they were asleep as well. Their future was bright.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "The first chapter is done."


End file.
